powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Arthur Raymond
Kevin Arthur Raymond is the Zodiac Blue Ranger of the star sign of Lupus (Wolf) in Power Rangers: Rebirth. Kevin is a wisecracking smart student who is a lover of comics, video games and science. He is a student of renowned scientist and high school teacher Billy Cranston. Kevin has a crush on Beverly's younger sister, Lucy, but does not know whether to ask her out or not. He was also a devout admirer of the Power Rangers of old. The first of the rangers he meets is the Zodiac Yellow Ranger, Yumi Biography Pre-Power Rangers: Rebirth Kevin Raymond was born in Angel Grove in 2002. He was born in a family of geniuses in the field of history, biology, science and mathematics. By the time he was a child, Kevin had a deep admiration of the Power Rangers of old and was a very dedicated student, impressing his teachers. This also made him a target of bullying because of his intellect, until Billy Cranston helped him out. In school, Kevin excelled at classes such as biology, physics, chemistry, algebra, geometry, trigonometry and developed an aptitude for history. Aside from being a good student, Kevin had a love for many video games such as World of Warcraft, Final Fantasy, Legend of Zelda and many more. However, he had a strong dislike for Call of Duty, especially the fanboys. Kevin was saved by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers during the Malastarian war and was shocked to learn that his future professor, Billy was the Blue Ranger. He felt devastated that many Power Rangers died in battle, but nevertheless continued to believe in them. Power Rangers: Rebirth Five years later, Kevin continued to impress his teachers in high school while having a crush on Lucy Mason. Billy then approached him telling him of his qualification to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, much to his surprise. Later that night, Kevin began to ponder his future until a blue comet landed below the cliff he was sitting on. He went down and saw that it was none other than the blue entity named Lupus. He was impressed yet shocked at the same time and could not believe something supernatural could come to Earth. Lupus then regarded him as a skeptic who only believes in what he sees, but for his intelligence and courage, he was chosen as the Zodiac Blue Ranger. While learning of the Green Ranger, he was trying to get home quickly in order to go to Turtle Cove until he was pulled into an alley by Yumi, whom he immediately recognized as the karate champion. Yumi then started to give him a small training and teaching him to think less and focus more in combat at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. When leaving, he saw a grief stricken Lucy who mourned the death of her would have been sister-in-law. After giving his condolences, he went to Turtle Cove with Yumi to find Theo. Yumi took it upon herself to test the former pilot, who proved he was a great fighter much to Kevin's surprise. Then he reunited with the other rangers and was taken to the old Command Center by Wes and Taylor. Kevin was ecstatic to see the base of the rangers of old as he could not stop eyeing on the tech and surprised to see Billy there. In the Second Malastarian War, he fought the soldier drones alongside Billy, Theo and Ethan and also vowed to keep on fighting after Fred's motivation inspired him. After the defeat of Fyrus, he started dating Lucy. He later decided to stay as a Power Ranger after the defeat of Fyrus, thus realizing that there will be other villains as well someday. Kevin will return in the sequel and is an MIT student and also a student at the rebuilt Wind Ninja Academy under the tutelage of Yumi. Trivia * It is confirmed that Kevin is an agnostic as he did not know whether to believe or not in the supernatural or a higher power. He said so at the time he met Lupus * Kevin is also known to be a fan of White Knight Chronicles, Final Fantasy and The Legend of Zelda * Kevin enjoys reading science books about people such as Albert Einstein, Stephen Hawking and Neil deGrasse Tyson Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth